


Mythological Creatures Drabbles

by Galysh_Sky



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: First Meetings, Mythological creatures! AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sesshomaru (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Prompt is from Write-it-Motherfuckers.Person A: “It’s not like you’ve ever killed anybody.”Person B:  “….I’m assuming this is the part where you’d like me to lie?”





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from Write-it-Motherfuckers.
> 
> Person A: “It’s not like you’ve ever killed anybody.”  
> Person B: “….I’m assuming this is the part where you’d like me to lie?”

“It’s not like you’ve ever _killed_ anybody,” Sango snapped, she knelt by the body and carefully eased out her throwing dagger. She cleaned it swiftly and placed it back in her holster. The monk hadn’t said anything following her outburst, and she felt a thrill of smug pleasure. It served his patronizing, self-serving derriere right anyway, assuming that he knew best, when killing demons was her job. It mattered little that said demon had been possessing the body of a halfling, when it had been slayed. She stepped away from the corpse, chancing a glance at the monk’s face when she passed him. His eyebrows were furrowed, a lost look on his face. “As I was saying,” Sango said and stalked back towards their campsite. She felt more than heard his presence as he felt into step beside her, his feet leaving little trace despite the thick snow. Her own boots left deep imprints with each step.

 “…I’m assuming this is the part where you’d like me to lie?”

Sango’s head snapped to the side, a startled sound escaping her throat. The monk blinked at her solemnly, eyes reflected the sunlight, eerily akin to Kirara’s. “You… what…?”

The monk smiled and waved a hand carelessly. “It happens every once in a while, you know~ Not everyone is always so accommodating of this pretty face,” he said, and Sango felt her ire return with a vengeance.

 “Accidental deaths do not count, monk,” she said, “I’m sure they would be more accommodating if you were less of a lecherous thief!”

 “You wound me, dear one!” Was the answering exclamation, “Now that I have been blessed with your beautiful visage, why would I allow these hands to wander?”

 Sango snarled wordlessly and stormed ahead to take shelter in Kagome’s innocence. Ever since the girl had shown herself to be truly pure, the monk had dropped his lecherous actions around her. It seemed that even he had his limits.

“Is everything alright?” Kagome asked, she peered inquisitively over Sango’s shoulder. “Was it a demon after all?” Sango grunted a semi-civil reply and busied herself with a serving of dinner. Across the fire the monk had settled himself by Inuyasha, eyes closed as if he were mediating. With his slim form, more akin to that of a scrawny boy than that of a seasoned warrior, he looked entirely incapable of killing a monster much less a human. If she had not witnessed him perform an exorcism a fortnight before, Sango knew she’d have trouble believing that he’d even earned his journeyman’s emblem.  “Sango?” Kagome’s quiet voice drew her from her thoughts, “are you sure you’re alright?”

 “I’m fine,” Sango replied, she shook her head and turned back towards the younger teen. “I’m sorry. You were saying?”


	2. Drabble: First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated hissing. 
> 
> I just want to work on July's NNWM, but my brain won't co-operate so have a 'first meeting' drabble.

 

The blood was everywhere. Droplets stained the curtains, small puddles gathered at the foot of the staircase, red smears had been left on the walls. It was not a pretty sight. Miroku gagged on the stench and took a hasty step back. He looked about wildly but the room was still empty. Whatever had caused the mess was either long gone or hidden upstairs. He swallowed and tapped his staff, it shone faintly, a golden glow that blended into the afternoon sunlight. He proceeded further into the room; each foot placed down with precise care. The stairs did not creak under his passage, a blessing for which he was grateful. He stepped onto the landing and peered out into the hallway. There was no one there.

No blood, no damage, nothing. The monk let out a relieved sigh and lowered his staff. He walked further into the hall, peering into the two rooms that he passed. One had visibly belonged to a child, a loft bed stood in the far corner and the floor was covered with a playmat. The other looked to be a study of some sort. The bookshelves sagged under the weight of their duties and the desk was barely visible through the various papers. Miroku let the mess be, it did not concern him. He left the second floor and returned outside. The wind blew a greeting, tugging playfully at his robe, and he smiled in return. Whatever had been present had long disappeared and thus was no business of his.

He set off down the street, ever wary of the villagers’ eyes on him, occasionally dropping a smile or inclining his head. Had the circumstances been different he might have considered staying for a while, but the locals did not seem inclined to hosting. Long years on the road had taught him when it was best to proceed on his way. There were other villages he could stop at if necessary. The monk hummed quietly as he left the main road and followed a goat path up into the hills. He was well rested, a lucky hunt the previous evening had left him with a full belly and plenty of leftovers. There was no pressing task on his mind, though he felt a slight twinge of guilt for the young lady who had treated him so well. He would have asked for her hand but no… she wasn’t quite right. Miroku shook the thoughts from his head and hummed louder for his momentary lapse. It was at that moment that he saw them.

He dropped to the ground, shielding his head with his cloak, gripped his staff tight, and murmured a swift prayer of protection. With the aid of his cloak, he blended into the grayish ground, becoming nothing more than a lumpy rock. He curled his tail in closer, using its scales to shield the glint of his eyes.

The group continued down the path, seemingly unaware of his presence. There were three of them. The smallest one, clearly a child, was bounding around, talking in a piping voice. Miroku was ashamed to admit that he didn’t recognize the language. His two companions were dressed in bright colors, the taller doing nothing to hide his white ears. Miroku swallowed nervously, he didn’t dare move out of fear of calling attention to himself but if that canine smelled him out, he’d be wonderfully screwed. The thought had barely the time to cross his mind, before the man was halting and turning his nose twitching.

“Shippo, Kagome.” His voice was a hoarse growl, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the countryside. His companions halted and the small one, immediately took up a protective position in front of the girl.

“What is it, Inuyasha?”

Miroku bit his lip and prepared to make a run for it.

“This place smells of lizard,” the canine muttered, he reached for his sword and took a few steps towards the monk’s hiding spot, only to be brought short by the girl’s soft exclamation.

Miroku found himself frowning in confusion as he listened to their conversation. Though both the canine and the child spoke with heavy accents, it was the girl who clearly stood as a foreigner. Her common was odd, stilted, as if she had learned it from some dusty manuscript and her gestures… very unlady like. At least they seemed appropriately distracted. Carefully, the monk sat up and began the precarious action of sneaking away. He clambered further up the hillside, aiming for the large collection of boulders that sat on its crest. He didn’t make it that far.

There was no warning, one moment he was crawling, the next he was flying. He landed with a jarring thud, rolling a few times until he came to a halt. Distantly, through the haze of pain that his body was emitting he became aware of screams, of snarls and the screeching of some unfortunate youkai. The monk groaned and struggled into a crouch, his left arm felt scraped raw and he could see blood dripping onto the ground, but nothing felt broken. He looked in the direction of the noise.

The canine was leaping about engaged with a large beast, it’s fur a brilliant blue. He seemed to be doing just fine. Miroku sighed and slumped a little, turning his attention back to his own injuries.

“Excuse me? Are you alright?”

Miroku jolted, his hand struck out instinctively even as lightning gathered in his throat. Large brown eyes peered at him, a round face still soft with childlike features, her hand was raised as if she’d been about to touch him. He chocked, gagged, swallowing the lightning back down desperately. It was most unhelpful, as he coughed, little sparks struck the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright? I didn’t mean to startle you.”

A hand brushed his shoulder, another slapped his back firmly and Miroku spat out the last of staticky phlegm.

 “Oh my, that’s really quite gross,” the girl said.

Miroku twisted out from under her hand, scrambling to put some distance in between them. He opened his mouth, intending to reply with a simple ‘I’m fine’ but the words got lost somewhere in his throat. “You’re not from around here,” he said instead, and was gratified by her shocked expression.

“I! I… How did you?”

“Kagome!”

The canine landed besides her, blood on his face and his sword pointed towards Miroku. “Get away from that scaly thing.”

“Inuyasha!” The girl snapped, “don’t be rude! He’s injured.”

“I’m fine, no need for your pretty face to become so concerned,” Miroku said instantly, pulling up a smile for her sake.

“See he’s fine,” the canine- Inuyasha said. “Get away from him.”  To Miroku’s surprise, and the canine’s clear disgruntlement, the girl rolled her eyes and leaned closer instead, offering up a gentle smile.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You took quite the fall,” she said, “I’ve got a first aid kit in my bag.”

“I’m fine,” Miroku replied stubbornly, he shifted as if the rise and the sword immediately swung about to press against his throat.

“Don’t move,” Inuyasha said, his words deepening into a growl. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was helping out a local village, not that it’s any concern of yours,” Miroku replied, he grabbed the edge of the sword and moved it away from his neck. “Point that somewhere else, you barbarian, that’s no way to treat a stranger.” He saw something flicker in the canine’s eyes, but he pulled his sword back even as his position shifted into a defensive stance.

“Lizard,” he muttered mutinously.

“Uncouth pup,” Miroku snapped back, before turning a gentle smile on the girl and the small kit he could see poking out from behind her. “I really am fine though, so, if you’ll excuse me.” He rose to his feet and went to hasten away, despite the pained protests from his arm and side.


	3. Prompt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is from Write-it-Motherfuckers.
> 
> Person A: “I'm surprised by how calm you are about all of this honestly.”  
> Person B: “That's because I'm dead inside.”
> 
> aka Kohaku NO.

“I’m surprised by how calm you are about all of this honestly,” Rin admitted quietly, she folded the cloth again and lay it across her lord’s forehead. Jaken had warned her that her efforts were do little good, but she couldn’t just sit there and wait for him to wake up. She’d tried it and barely lasted an hour, the urge to do something overpowering her fear of angering her master. Her companion did not reply, not that she had been expecting one. _He was not very talkative_ , sometimes she wondered _if he was really there_ , but she was too nervous to look back and check.

If he wasn’t, if he’d only ever been a figment of her imagination, Rin didn’t know what she would do. She imagined that she might cry, sob like she hadn’t since her parents had died. She wasn’t sure if she had any tears left to shed though, if she turned around and he was gone it would only prove what the villagers had always said after all. Even her Lord had called her weird, and Jaken regularly called her ‘a strange child.’

Rin sighed and reached for another piece of cloth. Her fingers brushed against something cool and she froze, her breath catching in her throat. She didn’t dare turn and look, her mind’s eye filled with all sorts of horrid images, Jaken’s warnings flitted through her head. The cool thing drew back, and she found that she could breath again.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Kohaku’s voice drifted into her ear and Rin shuddered, relief making her spin around. The boy was kneeling on the ground, his head titled inquiringly in her direction even as his eyes stared blankly at something above her head.

“Yes! I was just wondering how you could be so calm about this,” Rin said happily, she waved her hand about indicating the cave with its fur bed and the still form of her Lord. Kohaku didn’t not reply for a long time, his mouth opened a few times, and she saw his tongue swipe across his pointed teeth. “You don’t have to answer if–“

“That’s because I’m secretly dead inside,” the boy interrupted.

“That makes sense,” Rin smiled at him encouragingly, “Is it wait what!” Her brain caught up to what her ears had heard, “you what?!”

Kohaku smiled at her, more of a deformed rictus that sent chills down her spin than the warm look that he’d no doubt been going for. “I said, he’s looking better, less dead inside.”

Rin twisted to look at her lord, she didn’t think that he looked much better. "I don't think he looks much different," she said, turning back to her friend. Her words landed in empty air though, for the cave was empty. 


End file.
